parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Geoffroy's Spider Monkey
Spider monkeys get their name for their extremely long, spidery limbs and prehensile tail, which acts like a fifth limb and is used for suspensory feeding. The coat colour of the Geoffroy's spider monkey (Ateles geoffroyi) varies from light buff to reddish-brown or black depending on the subspecies, and, as the common name implies, the hands and feet are usually black. The face is hairless, with un-pigmented skin around the eyes and muzzle. Infants are born black but lighten in colour in some subspecies during the first five months. Gallery Spider Monkey, Geoffroy's.jpg MSB Monkeys.png SpiderMonkey (Wild Kratts).jpg road-el-dorado-disneyscreencaps.com-2082.jpg|The Road to El Dorado (2000) HnK Monkeys.png cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3353.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) IMG_9730.PNG MGPaM Spider Monkeys.png Spider Monkey.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Half Rhinoceros Half Monkey.png Jake Spider Monkey.jpg Toto the Spider Monkey.jpg Evil Monkey.jpg Mr-Boots-the-Snow-Prince-boots-the-monkey-32358227-557-703.jpg MonkeyKingapetrully.jpg Fantasia Monkeys.jpg My Elephant Pal.gif Lazlo.jpg Batw_022_spider_monkey.png Batw_022_tamarins_spider_monkeys.png Globehunters Monkeys.png Mojo Tapped Out.png Star meets Geoffroy's Spider Monkey.png Noah's Ark Tapirs.png Monkey in arizona's wildlife world zoo.jpg Monkey_mib.png Jumpstart firstgrade ten little monkeys.png 6F13007E-98B6-4ECD-9BC7-D240DBEC809A.jpeg The-raggy-dolls-the-runaway-monkey.png Simpsons Monkeys.png Brookfield Zoo Monkeys.png 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-3854.jpg|101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2269.jpg|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Noah's Ark Elephants and Monkeys.png Beast Boy as Monkey.png Simpsons Working Monkeys.jpg Buzz junior jungle party monkeys.jpg The magical quest 2 the great circus mystery monkey.png Crash bandicoot cartoon animals.png Monkey hickory dickory dock super simple songs.png Monkey walking in the jungle super simple songs.png Naples Zoo Spidermonkey.png Blue's Clues Monkey.png Milwaukee County Zoo Spider Monkey.png C1DDC65E-EA2C-4EC9-BFB6-27BDE1882396.jpeg Beginner's Bible Monkeys.png Noah's Ark Vultures Rhinoceroses Snakes Elephants Horses Dogs.jpg Pac-Man S01E24 Monkey.png Rileys Adventures Geoffroy's Spider Monkey.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Geoffroy's Spider Monkey.jpg Storybots Spider Monkey.png Books 9FE23F9B-0A72-468E-9C66-B3D67172CE7B.jpeg 8C4F1B4A-1B33-4BDE-B147-CCE2199D070C.jpeg E9884C1F-9E89-43E1-BFB8-4C1575771792.jpeg 35BE8200-4387-493E-B088-47C2DD9B934D.jpeg D7B2ACF6-5568-44C5-BDE0-36D8CB6DE500.jpeg 8F3F2E0A-3E60-45FB-B6D2-C10E948A60F1.jpeg 6B09B1F7-ADF4-414C-A67C-79AC8CF47532.jpeg DDEFA247-6F90-46D8-A430-1491F6FE4D41.jpeg 8C3D1843-2377-4E7E-9A21-F941B81449C3.jpeg C5B8FE4D-77D2-485D-BB6C-B051B03C9B3D.jpeg IMG_0444.JPG Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Primates Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Monkeys Category:The Road to El Dorado Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Omnivores Category:North American Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Annoying Orange Videos Category:Sing Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Panda Bear, Panda Bear, What Do You See Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Apocalypto Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:The Emperor's New Groove Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Timmy Time Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Buzz! Junior: Jungle Party Animals Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Super Simple Songs Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Natural Bridge Zoo Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Pac-Man Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Storybots Animals